


Shadows of the Past

by Shadow (TheDemonShipper)



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: In a society where magic is looked down upon, and to have magic is considered a crime punishable by death, three kids who are genetically magical are nothing more than shadows of the forgotten world.





	1. Prolouge

The boy clasped his free hand over his five-year-old sister's mouth in order to stop her from bursting with laughter, the little girl did not know the danger the three children were in. In his other arm, he held a two-year-old boy with light blue hair who was asleep. 

He motioned for the five year old to keep crawling through the air vent that they were using to escape the prison they had been held in since that day two years ago when the newborn baby, three-year-old and seven year old had shown up on the doorstep, dumped there by their parents after they discovered the powers the three children had. 

"Cobalt..." The girl whispered, "What are we gonna do when we leave?"

The boy put his finger to his lips in a shushing movement. To be completely honest the boy was not sure what they would do once they were gone... but he knew one thing, they were never coming back.  
The girl slipped out of the vent, into the cold, bleak winter night and her brothers followed. All three of them were severely underdressed and underweight, but there was nothing they could do about that now. 

"Shadow," The boy said, addressing his little sister, "Could you go invisible? I would really appreciate it." The boy cringed at his own words, but he had to be gentle for his sister's sake. He couldn't think about the possibility of being overheard... 

The little girl laughed hesitantly, "I will go invisible if it is your wish." His little sister said, smiling for the first time in two years. She talked far too formally for a five-year-old, but that was the result of the way the children had been forced to live so far. 

The boy grimaced at that fact inwardly, but smiled at his sister, "It is my wish Shadow." he replied, his voice soft. His sister nodded and melted into invisibility although he and his little brother could still see her. The reason for that was because of their blood ties. The boy also melted into invisibility and it carried through him to his little brother who was still sleeping in the crook of his arm. With the other hand, he grasped his sister's hand, lacing his fingers with his to assure her -although he was partially assuring himself that they would be okay- and they started walking, far, far away from their past.


	2. Chapter 1- The Misunderstanding

Shadow smiled at the look on her brother’s face as she splashed him with floating water.   
"You can't catch me Ice!" She called as she ran off, her light blue haired brother chasing her down the street of their abandoned neighborhood.  
Ice yelled at her and pouted, "Shadow! Come back here!"   
Shadow rolled her eyes, "Come and get me Iceyyy," she called back teasingly.  
Her brother screeched loudly and she sighed as he ran off towards their home. It had been just a normal autumn afternoon and the two of them had been playing in the streets of their desolated neighborhood of houses abandoned after the hurricane that blew through years ago and had been deemed to never be fit to house anyone again. Which is exactly the reason they'd chosen it. 

*Now Cobalt will yet at me...* Shadow thought to herself, *over something as simple as a joke....*. Shadow loved her little brother but he was a pain sometimes, a twelve-year-old pain.  
Shadow teleported up ahead, "Ice, It was just a joke!" she said as her brother stormed past her. Shadow sighed and looked down at her feet as she awaited the inevitable. A few moments later, Ice reached the house and a few seconds after that...  
"SHADOW!" Someone screeched loudly and there was something that sounded like an explosion from inside.  
*Oh, gosh...* Shadow thought as she heard glass break. *That won't end well.* She cringed as another window splintered into millions of tiny fragments.

~{Shadow's POV}~  
Shadow awoke in her bed, her head throbbing. *How did I get here?* She wondered with as much of her conscious as she could muster. The last thing she could remember was the breaking windows and sitting on the ground as she waited to be yelled at.

~{A Few Hours Earlier}~  
The boy paced the room uneasily. He had sent Ice to bed but he was still awaiting Shadow's return from........ wherever she had gone. Rain pounded on the windows as if they were knocking hands begging to be let in. He paced for fifteen minutes, still no Shadow. The rain steadily grew louder. By this time the boy's face had turned red from anger that was really worry in disguise. He decided that he had waited for her long enough, grabbed his wet weather gear and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He searched all over the neighborhood, in every nook and cranny he could muster. No luck... He'd been searching for hours now and he was soaked to the bone. Eventually, he gave up and decided to go inside to catch his breath and refresh his efforts. As he walked to the back porch, he saw a drenched 15-year-old girl with a sea of black hair laying on the steps, completely unconscious. The boy moved a lock of her wet hair behind her ear lovingly. "Come on Shadow," The boy said gently, "Let's get you dry and to bed."

~{Present time, Shadow's P.O.V.}~  
Shadow felt really hot and dizzy. Her vision was fuzzy as she got to her feet shakily. *This is ridiculous!* She screeched at herself. *Perhaps some fresh air can help.* Shadow teleported out of her house and into the nearby woods, she barely had enough time to steady herself and realize that the world shouldn't be moving in that direction when things went disastrously wrong. "Aaaacho!" Shadow sneezed, setting fire to the nearby greenery. Shadow sneezed again and again repeatedly and more things caught fire every time she sneezed. Eventually, she fainted from the combined heat of the fire and her raging fever, her head reeling, distorting reality.

~{Cobalt's P.O.V.}~  
Cobalt woke up with a yawn and decided to check on Shadow. Before he could move, however, flashing images of fire and the smell of smoke told him that one of his siblings was in major trouble. Cobalt ran out the door to see the nearby woods on fire. He ran to the edge of the woods and spotted a young girl, who even in the smoke and almost surrounded by fire, he recognized as Shadow. "Shadow!" He cried, running to her and picking her up in his arms before running through the flames back to their house. As he ran, he heard the siren of a fire truck nearby and the worry of being discovered made him run even faster.


End file.
